Albert Wesker
Name: Albert Wesker Greatest Strength: His ability to make great plans Greatest Weakness: His arrogance His Goal: To become a god (Legends of The Multiuniverse), to find Purgatory and steal the souls of it Voiced by: D.C. Douglas. His theme The main villain of Resident Evil and the mentor of Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine while he was with S.T.A.R.S. In the first Resident Evil he was captain of the Raccoon City Special Tacties and Rescue squads or S.T.A.R.S. Along with his friends and students Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, and Barry Burtan, they went looking for one of their teams but they got into a mansion full of zombies. Wesker was killed when it was found out he worked for the group that made the zombies known as Umbrella. The rest of the team escaped, but zombies got to the city. After the city was destroyed, Umbrella was finished. Later, a woman named Clare Redfield went looking for her brother Chris and it was discoverd that Wesker still lived. Years later, he sent an agent, Ada Wong, to get a parasect from a cult in Europe ploting to take over the world. The cult was destoryed by another zombie fighter and US agent Leon who may be the love interest for Ada. Many years later, Chirs Redfield returned to Africa with his new partner, Sheva. Chirs went looking for Jill and along the way they found out about Wesker still around and planning to destroyed the world with his new virus or in his opinon save the world since he believed himself to be a god. After saving Jill, Chirs and Sheva fought Wesker and killed him at the ironic fate of being killed by the people trained under him. Or so they thought... Wesker was a great mastermind and capable villain, but in RE5 it was revealed that he was a pawn in Spencer's plans all along having manufactured him. He killed Spencer shortly after finding that out. Wesker also had delusions of godhood. Some might think because of that it derails his character but it really make's him even more dangerous and he was more determened to complete his goals. It's unknown how Wesker returned but he did kill Emperor X's parents when X was still a litlle boy thus making him one of the four characters who had the most influence on his life and because of this action Emperor X joined the side of evil and kept going with the war between the toons and anime. Wesker had joined Galvatron so he could kill Angewomon because he thought that she could stop him from his new plan which was to destroy the multiunivese and recrate it in his image . It's pretty much the samething he planned to do before Chris and Sheva stopped him only this time he tries to kill the heroes first so no one will get in the way. He also knew that should Galvatron get Angewomon to join him, he woudn't need Myotismon and it's the end for everyone...even him...another reason why he tries to kill her. Wesker nearly had the heroes untill Profion seemed to kill him, but Profion lost his life in doing so. Wesker is now believed to be decased but Emperor X does not believe he's dead. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Albert Wesker somehow returned from the dead and he is revealed to be Loki's partner as they take over The Sinsters of Evil. Wesker first appears as he states that it's becoming ridclous that Loki is causing messes and that how many times does he have to clean up his messes. Alongside Blackgurumon, Loki, Gul Dukat, Crowley and Peter Pan he is one of the primary antagonists of the second half of the story. Wesker is also revealed to be aligned with The Smoking Man who is a thrid party in the parntership between the man, Wesker and Loki It was revealed he really was dead through Profion, but he returned as part of a deal he made with Loki in hell, Wesker and Loki are both now setting out to find Purgatory and steal all the souls of Purgatory. Loki and Wesker see Hook return as they didn't see him when they took over. The Duo announce their plans to find Purgatory and there are spcial monsters on the islands remaining that lnow where Purgatory and Loki and Wesker want to catch them. They also get a call that Fat Tony and Frank Damico have found a cube capable of stealing souls and the two decide to go get it. Wesker wasting no time sends their allies to do just that and decides to spread the attack as Sinster made a mistake.Loki and Wesker obtain with help from Hook and Carmen as they give them rides back to the base. Wesker makes a arrival and goes on to lecture the heroes and gives comendation for the poisoning plan against Blackgurumon. Jack having enough of it tryies to shoot him, Wesker throws everyone down as he intends to keep them alive as he and Loki need them alive. Wesker returns to the headquarters with Loki and when the members question Wesker on what he wants, he tells them that purgatory is what he needs to get, he can acquire the souls and become god with intentions of ruling over the multiuniverse with Loki and ensuirng Blackguurmon is prevented from ensuring armagedon. Wesker is taken by Blackgurumon's allies but as he tells Loki it's part of the plan. Weske tries to convice Birkin to join them while contacting with his members to put it's move on the camp. AFter it's destoryed with the power of rock and roll, Wesker escapes and then with his partners they defeat the champions of MLP Universe and place them in purgatory. Loki and Wesker get into a business agreement with Chris Henderson who agrees to help them in their plan because they need aliens and that he can use the sentox to distract Blackgurumon's followers. He and Wesker with CSM also get Kirahue to help them out in doing so as Marvin makes an negotation iwith him. Wesker, CSM and Loki with Marvin take Kirahue to Sector 52 and they find the aliens they need to make an invasion in springfield in accordance to their deal they let him go as Wesker has his own plans going on. He also learns of Dukat who he orders to his sub-ordinates to attack if he gets in their way.Loki and Wesker get the news of Sari's death from CSM and they show different opinons about it. Loki, Wesker and CSM have just about found Purgatory though they still need to get the blood of a habitant of Purgatory for the ritual. He is to fight Black Star, SLade, Anti Cosmo, Kratos and possibly Cas and Bender. Albert Wesker, Loki and The Smoking Man leave to find Purgatory and have their allies distract the heroes. They find purgatory and get the souls which allows Wesker to become a god, as a result of this he kills Princess Celestia which Kratos finds. Kratos, Bender, Castiel, Black Star, Slade and Anti Cosmo find out about this and Castiel gives the heroes heaven guns and any holy weapon he has to take on the Godly Wekser. They stop him for the timing but Wesker really gave a ruthless beatdown to Kratos knocking him out of the fight getting Anti Cosmo to take him out leaving Slade, Castiel, Black Star and Bender to deal with hm. Wesker isn't out yet and tell the four he should killed them years ago Black Star points his mistakes and that's it over. Wesker chuckles he's getting started. Where he uses Oburous to kill the four. However Slade anticpated this and knowing that even gods can die, the area they are in could do just that. Knowing how powerful he is, Slade, Castiel, Bender and Black Star decide to avoid him and lure him into a trap which does work though mostly due to luck. Isabella arrives with a helipcopter for the four to get on. Wesker being burned up grabs the helpicoter deciding to kill them all with him. Isabella gives the four of them the trigger and they equip to a RPG 7 which they fire at him where he literally eats it and explodes in the lava. Legacy The memory of Wesker's action will still linger on into the events of Future Warfare for some of the heroes, especially David Talon. After his death, along with his other two sub leader partners, Wesker along with Loki and the Smoking Man were succeeded by Victor Ramos of the Federation. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Resident Evil Universe Category:Mentors Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Sexy characters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Archenemies Category:Traitors Category:Double Agent Category:Father of Hero Category:Characters who don't belong to a team Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Blondes Category:Humans Category:Master Manipulator Category:Superhumans Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Children of The Autobots's Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Main Villains of Legends of the Multiuniverse Category:Regenerators Category:Speedsters Category:Business Villains Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Social Darwinist Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Rivals Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:The Anime Empire`s Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Sociopaths Category:Characters voiced and/or played by D. C. Douglas Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Villains of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:Partner Category:Loki and Wesker's Alliance Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Main Villains Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Physical God Category:Almost Successful Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Villains Category:The Omega League's Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:The V Crusader’s villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:Deceased Main Characters Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Main Villains in The Miracle Elite's Storyline Category:Bigger Bads Category:One Time Main Characters